TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs 2017
|} 'WWE TLC 2017 Main Show:' '1) After the match, Alexander and Swann dance together in the ring as we go to replays.' 'Backstage, Charly Caruso is with Alexa Bliss. Bliss says she didn’t like when Mickie James said she had a “biscuit butt.” Bliss likes her butt. When she was young, she idolized Mickie James. She’s gone toe-to-toe with WWE Hall of Famers, but that was the good old days. After tonight, she won’t have good days. They’ll just be old.' We go to commercial. 'Back from the break and Elias Samson is out to sing a song. Elias tells them to shut their mouths because he has a song to sing. While Elias is strumming, someone throws something at him. Elias starts again, and he gets hit again. Someone is throwing lettuce at him. When the lights come on, we see it is Jason Jordan throwing vegetables at Elias. Jordan smiles and walks off with his shopping cart. Elias just shakes his head.' 'Backstage, The Miz is giving a pep talk to The Motor City Machine Guns. Miz is complaining about how Kurt Angle is purposely stealing their spotlight by making his comeback. Miz thinks he’s just doing this to get in the ring with The Miz and get some spotlight off his star power. Miz mocks Angle’s neck and bring in Braun Strowman. Strowman says he’s snuffing out Angle’s return to the ring. He’ll do all that as long as his partners stay out of his way. Kane walks in and says if anyone is going to wrap a chair around Angle’s neck, it’ll be him. The Miz, Shelley, and Sabin hold up their fists like The Shield.' 'Video Package: Mickie James vs. Alexa Bliss for the RAW Women's Championship.' We go to commercial. '2) After the match, Bliss poses in the ring with the Women's Title. We go to replays. Back live, Charly Caruso comes in to interview Mickie James. James says she’s proud of her performance and hopes she proved she was worthy of this opportunity. It won’t be her last opportunity for the title and will have another run. James thanks the WWE Universe for their love and support. She’s grateful for them.' We go to commercial. 'Back from the break and Elias Samson is out to change the people’s lives. Elias starts to play and sing, but the crowd drowns him out with boos. Elias stops and tries again, but they drown him out again. Jason Jordan then comes out and hits him with more vegetables to a big reaction. Elias runs away.' 'Backstage, Kurt Angle is warming up when Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose come in. Angle says he couldn’t let them do this match 2-on-5. He’s not sure what he has left, but he’ll give them his all. Rollins says they’re not here to talk strategy. They came here to give him a vest. Ambrose says he’s in The Shield. Angle says, “Oh I’m in. You can believe that.”' 'Video Package: Finn Balor vs. Curt Hawkins for the WWE European Championship.' We go to commercial. '3) During the match, Hawkins climbs up the ladder when Cesaro's music hits. He slowly walks to the ring as Hawkins looks on. The crowd cheers as Lili appears from behind and low blows Hawkins. Cesaro gets in the ring and hits him with a Neutralizer. Cesaro grabs Lili and the two kiss. Finn Balor recovers, climbs the ladder and retrieves the title as Cesaro and Lili look over a lifeless Curt Hawkins.' '3) After the match, Finn Balor poses in the ring with the title as Cesaro and Lili walk to the back. We go to replays.' 'Backstage, EC3 and Dash Wilder are talking about their victory on Monday. Sheamus shows up and says he was supposed to face Bray Wyatt tonight but now he has no one. He wants to know if one of them would like to step up. EC3 tells Sheamus to find himself a partner and then they can tango tonight. Elias Samson comes in stringing his guitar and tells Sheamus to find himself two partners tonight. Sheamus backs away.' 'Backstage, The Miz is with his team. Miz says they’ll treat Ambrose, Rollins, and Angle like the garbage they are.' We go to commercial. '6) After the match, Ambrose, Rollins and Kurt Angle celebrate in the ring together. We go to replays.' End of the WWE TLC 2017 PPV.